


Shadow

by midnaleaf



Series: Shadow Sebastian Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Consensual Underage Sex, Demons, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Help, High School, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literally 420 percent smut, Look idek anymore ok like just bear with me and read the damn fic, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Randomness, Sebastian makes a shadow clone of himself, Shadow!Sebastian Michaelis, Smut, Then fucks Ciel with said clone, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sebastian Michaelis, omg I make myself cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnaleaf/pseuds/midnaleaf
Summary: They say the shadow is the greatest teacher for how to come to the light.-Ram Dass





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the random quote in the summary, idk why I put it there.

Ciel walked aimlessly around the empty hallways of his school, skipping class. He had asked to go to the bathroom ten minutes ago, and now he ventured around the school, avoiding the math test that sat ominously on his desk.

As he passed by one of the school's annoyingly healthy vending machines, he looked down to see his shadow beneath him grow, stretching out onto the wall in the shape of someone all too familiar to him.

He scoffed, walking away from the shadow. "Not now, Sebastian. Someone's gonna see you."

The shadow followed him on the wall, letting out a small laugh. "And who exactly is going to see me when this hallway is empty, hmm?"

Ciel faced the annoying demon's shadow, crossing his arms. "What do you want?"

Black, inky tendrils spread from the shadow figure off the wall and onto the floor, gripping around the teens ankles. " _You._ "

The bluenette rolled his eyes, attempting to kick his legs out of the demon's grasp. "Well, too bad. You'll have to wait until we get home."

The tendrils crawled further up the boy's leg, settling at his upper thighs. "Ah, but I believe I do not have that much patience. Come, now."

Ciel was suddenly yanked forward by his legs, causing him to fall on his back onto the hard ground, taking his breath away. Despite his protests, the shadow dragged him into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them.

The teen groaned and got up as the tendrils were removed from him, rubbing his back. "You idiot! What if someone had seen-"

He stopped, looking around for the shadow, which was nowhere to be found. He scoffed, turning around to leave the room only to smack into a tall chest.

Sebastian smirked down at him, having turned to his human form. "Missed me?"

Ciel crossed his arms, blue eyes staring into sapphire ones. "Hell no. Now quit with this foolishness, I have to go to class!"

The demon turned the teen around and pinned him against the wall, whispering into his ear, "Funny, you weren't so concerned with going to class five minutes ago."

 The boy yelped when a large hand went under his shirt and pinched at his nipple. "Sebastian, what if, ah, someone finds us?"

"Ah, wouldn't that be exciting. For one of your friends to come along and see me ravaging you- you'd like that, the little slut you are and all." 

Ciel tried protesting but was cut off when his head was turned so his lips could be caught in a kiss. He moaned when the demon's tongue explored his mouth like it was his first time inside (which it wasn't.) Small hands came back to grip at the elder's black shirt and to wrap around his neck.

 Inky tendrils removed the frail arms from the demon, pulling them up and pinning them to the wall above the teen's head. Ciel broke the kiss, panting heavy, and looked up at the man behind him.

"Seb- we can't, not now."

"Says who?" The demon smirked, another shadow tendril reaching out from him and onto the boy's mouth, sealing his lips shut.

Ciel thrashed, but to no avail. More shadows were summoned and flipped him around, keeping his hands and legs pinned against the wall. Sebastian smirked as the younger's eyes went wide.

"Ah, little one. You have denied me of this for weeks. But today, I'm afraid I won't wait any longer." The man snapped his long fingers, and Ciel's clothes disappeared, leaving him nude and vulnerable.

A shadow reached out and grabbed the teen's small member, stroking it softly and coaxing it to full hardness. Ciel began to moan behind the shadow, face becoming red.

His eyes widened, giving the man a look of begging, whether to go faster or to stop and let him go unknown.

"You yourself don't even know what it is you ask for. I think you look superb like this." Sebastian's hand came up to idly thumb at the other's nipple. "How about we make things more interesting?"

Ciel watched as Sebastian's shadow grew, forming a clone of the demon created out of darkness and shadows. The shadowy figure stood next to Sebastian, complete with a dark member that stood rock hard.

The teen thrashed again, still held back by the tendrils, as the shadow moved beside him, tingly hands reaching down and putting two fingers inside the boy's hole.

Ciel whimpered as the shadow fingers moved inside of him. They felt strange, tingly and fuzzy almost, but he still saw stars when they toyed with his prostate.

A muffled cry came out of the teen when another finger was added, this time one of Sebastian's. Sebastian licked at his neck, and whispered into his ear, "Let's change it up some, shall we, little one?"

Ciel looked confused when all of the fingers were removed from him, only to yelp when the shadows lifted him up into the air by his hands, feet, and around his waist, much like a sex swing; the shadow that covered his mouth being removed.

"Sebastian! Put me down! That's an-" He broke off with a cry when the demon began to lick at his hole.

Sebastian pocked and prodded over his entrance with his tongue, nipping at the inside of his thigh while doing so. Meanwhile, the shadow clone came around and captured him in a kiss, shadows tingling his tongue as he moaned into the dark mouth.

Ciel broke the kiss when another tendril found his member and pumped it vigorously. "Seb-Sebastian! Please..."

The demon stopped what he was doing and looked up at the boy's face. "Please what, little one?"

The teen shook his head and whined, too embarrased to say it.

"Very well then." Sebastian smirked. "I'll just do what I wish until you tell me otherwise."

Sebastian moved away, letting his shadows manipulate the boy until he was pinned down on his hands and knees on the floor. The shadow clone came to his backside, and began to insert his member inside of Ciel's entrance.

Ciel cried out at the foreign feeling, the tickling member not stretching him, but instead nudging all his insides, wisping over all his pleasure spots. The shadow grabbed on to his thin hips and began to thrust into the boy at a leisurely pace.

Sebastian, now standing in front of Ciel, laughed. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? And to think that you were just telling me that we couldn't..." He licked his lips and pulled his hardened cock out of his pants. He knelt down so that it was level with the boy's mouth, nudging it against those plump lips. "Come on, darling. Make it wet for me."

The teen squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth, the demon's huge length choking him, even though it was only halfway in his mouth. He gagged and sputtered when Sebastian began to thrust into his mouth, moans coming out gargled.

 The demon thumbed away Ciel's tears, loving the way he struggled and gagged on his length. The shadow began thrusting faster and harder, making Ciel lose his balance. His face landed on the floor, the cock falling out of his mouth.

He cried out the demon's name on a particularly hard thrust, shuddering as his orgasm hit.

Sebastian chuckled, pulling the boy back up. "Such low endurance. You've already spent and we've barely begun."

The length in his ass vanished, along with the shadow clone. Ciel panted, looking up at the man in front of him, who wore a smirk on his face.

Sebastian scooped the boy up, setting him on his back on the mahogany desk that sat in the front of the class room. He pushed his knees back to his shoulders, admiring the way his hole clenched on air.

Ciel watched him, eyes glazed over with lust, babbling and begging him to put it in. His arousal was so hard it hurt, and he felt as if the slightest touch would make him come.

Sebastian leaned forward, preparing to push inside of the tiny human, when suddenly the door burst open, and Ciel's friend, Finny, stood in the doorway, mouth agape.

So much for being inconspicuous. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first smut and ik it sucks like this is literally trash I'm sorry lmao. But this idea popped in my head while I was attempting to sleep so I decided to write it out. It came out terrible, but hey, it was worth a shot!


End file.
